brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
LEGO City Undercover: The Chase Begins
LEGO City Undercover: The Chase Begins is a City Video Game released exclusively on the Nintendo 3DS on April 21, 2013, and April 26, 2013 in Europe. The game is a prequel, taking place two years before LEGO City Undercover, and follows the adventures of Chase McCain as a rookie cop. Characters Missions Cherry Tree Hills *Donut Disaster *Where's Mr. Waggles? *Brick by Brick *Gone in 60 Minutes **Boss: Booster Strange *Walls Have Ears *Running Man **Boss: Jimmy the Snitch *New Toy *Taking out the Trash **Boss: Tony "Knuckles" Mcgee *Ferry to Ride Albatross Island *Going Undercover *Circle of Trust *Taking it Back **Boss: Strong Enemy *Crack It Open *Is This Thing On? *Sneaking out Loudly *Get to the Chopper *RC Revenge **Boss: Burt "Birdman" Wellington Auburn *Just let me get my wrench out *Grand Theft Reversal *Cut To The Chase ** Boss: Fuentes gang enemies *We Can Rebuild It, We Have The Technology ** Boss: Steadfast *Short Circuit *An Explosive Personality ** Boss: Smokey Fuentes Fort Meadows *A-Tractor-ing Attention! *Scrambled or Poached? *Field of Screams *Satellite Setup *Piggy Not in the Middle *Cabin Fever *All in a Hayes Work *Kicked in the Kruchman ** Boss: Von Kruchman Apollo Island *Falling with Style *The Last Suit You'll Ever Wear *The Scenic Route ** Boss: Space Buggeys *Shuttle Power *Going On Up *Fill 'er Up *Phone Home *Clearing House *Finding Doc *You Spin Me Right Round ** Boss: Flash Johnson Bluebell Woods *It's Not Yours, It's Mine *Dammed If You Do *It's a Nutty Idea *Policed to Meet You, Bessie! *Chasing Waterfalls ** Boss: Orange-Hooded Goon *Wire in the Woods *Trouble in the Temple ** Boss: Samurai *The Temple of Boom *The Nut Cracker ** Boss: Carl Walnuts Downtown *My Chief Concerns *To Protect and Save *Engine Trouble! *Half-Baked Plan *Showing Some Hospitality *An Official Rescue *All's Not Well at Blackwell ** Boss: Fury goon *Always Bank on Chase ** Boss: Rex Fury *The Fury of Rex ** Boss: Rex Fury Gallery LCU The Chase Begins.png Vehicles * Ancestor* * Armadillo* - (modified version of the tractor from 7637 Farm) * Barker - (police car from 7744 Police Headquarters) * Brawn* - (forklift) * Cocoon* - (space vehicle) * Crater** - (excavator from 4203 Excavator Transport) * Dulmen** - (modified version of the car from 7731 Mail Van) * Donut Van - (modified version of Gotland with a donut on the roof) * Douser** - (modified version of the truck from 7239 Fire Truck) * Dragger* - (tow truck from 7638 Tow Truck) * Drakonas* * Dumper** - (dumper from 4201 Loader and Tipper) * Epona* - (modifed version of the bus from 7641/60031 City Corner) * Falchion GT* * Foundation* - (cement truck from 7990 Cement Mixer) * Gotland* - (van) * Hazard* - (cherry picker from 3179 Repair Truck) * Hero* - (policecar) * Indulga* - (limoousine from 3222 Helicopter and Limousine) * Ironback* - (pick-up) * Jalopy** * Justice* - (SUV from 60007 High Speed Chase) * Lantos* - (race car) * L.E.R.V.*** - (luna rover) * MiniBrawn* - (forklift from 7733 Truck & Forklift) * Narym** * Oldster* * Panacea* - (ambulance) * Racing Car * Riot* * Steadfast* - (truck from 4434 Dump Truck) * Sweepy** - (heavy modified version of 30224 Ride-On Lawn Mower) * Talos* - (beach buggy) * Taxi Cab* * Tigerella* * Transter* - (pick-up) * Trasher* - (truck from 4432 Garbage Truck) * T.R.E.V.*** * Trooper * - (squad car from 3648 Police Chase) * UFO* * Vigilant* Same as LEGO City Undercover: * , same name, different models: ** , same model with modifications: *** Notes * Some civilians use Harry Potter's torso. * Most vehicles from LEGO City Undercover reappear. * In the fire station, all firefighters wear forest fire suits and Chase McCain wears the normal black version, However in LEGO City Undercover, its the other way round. Videos Nintendo 3DS - LEGO City Undercover The Chase Begins See Also * LEGO City Undercover External Links * Nintendo World Report Category:Video Games Category:City Category:2013 media